Craving
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has always craved Starfire. Right now she is craving him. She takes the initiative as they get hot and heavy in the alley. If I get enough reviews I'll make it a twoshot. Image by Tonicshadow.


The Craving  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

The Craving  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Why was it that Criminals in Jump for the exception of few were complete imbeciles? Hell at least in worlds without Superheros it made sense to rob banks over trying to take over the world. But in a world where beings have super strength, can move planets, read your minds, transform, control the elements, and run faster then light it made no sense. Unless they were super villains or mad geniuses then ok. But these every day criminals were complete and other jackasses. The Police were currently carting off a group of young punks part of the eight incarnation of some game called the Slicers.

Naruto, basically one of the most powerful of the Teen Titans who fought criminal masterminds like Slade, Insane and psychotic people like the Joker, Demons like Trigon, and running afoul of leaders of invading Alien Species was not going to be taken down by some punk teenagers armed with bats. Naruto swore the current and next and up coming generation was getting stupider by each decade. Too many dumbass teens emulating dumbasses on the mainstream media and have their lives consumed with trying to be like celebrities.

He felt kind of lonely actually. After much coaxing and pushing he was finally able to get Beast Boy and Raven together. It was completely obvious to everyone, but them. So they were during their thing. Those two were like the little brother and sister he never had. They each reminded him of parts of him which at times weird-ed him out. Just like that time with the Orioke Kagebunshin. His mind still was a bit hazy on the whole subject.  
Robin, after being black mailed was in Gotham visiting Barbara, A.K.A. Batgirl or the Oracle. It was a happy day for people all over the world when Naruto completed his research for chakra transplants.

The fact his healing factor resided in his chakra not only seemed to cure diseases, but also regrew limbs, reversed brain damage, and had a little aspect of regeneration. Now Naruto was one of the richest people on the planet in league with Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne. Good thing to because he was able to invent another product, a relaxer that was a success because it got Robin of all people to relax and attempt a relationship with Barbara. Though the Boy Wonder was a little mad at the fact when he was the example he used when the Blond went on Oprah and said, 'It really works. No joke look at this guy...' Of course because Barbara owed him a favor which she did by keeping Robin's plans of revenge occupied with their blooming relationship.

Then there was Cyborg with thanks to some grave digging and new nanobot technology had his human body back. He could switch between human and machine so he could continue being a Titan. He was having a happy and fulfilled relationship with Sarah.

Starfire was growing accustomed to Earth and Besides Naruto and a few other Titans was the only one still single. She was actually off visiting Tameran which left Naruto all alone in Jump as the city's lone defender for a while. Out of all the Titans more so then his surrogate little brother and sister the two were the closet. They both came from another world and it took them a while to get used to things. They both had a curiosity of other cultures and had this thing about fitting in. Well Naruto in his youth more or less so he could relate to her. Also thanks to his iron stomach he enjoyed her food which was another plus.

''I guess I can go back to the tower now,'' He mumbled bored. He made his way when none other then Starfire dropped down to greet him. That beautiful long lustrous redhead hair of hers was vivacious as always. Her normally happy and curious dark emerald eyes held something different today, mischievousness and desire. The Curvy orange skinned beauty was in her usual two piece outfit. Naruto took a whiff of the air and shuttered. He could practically taste it, she was in heat.

With a hand on her hip she stalked towards him with a noticeable swing in her hips. Her swish was mesmerizing to say the very least. ''You know Naruto there's been something I've been craving lately. Maybe you can help me.''

_Oh yeah I like to..._He stopped his line of thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him? Starfire was like a sister to him. An extremely sexy and exotic sister! No wait! Wrong! Bad! He couldn't think thoughts like that! Starfire was just so sweet and lovable.

Like a puppy or kitten doing something cute. Thinking perverted thoughts about her was like a one way trip to hell. Granted he visited hell every so often to visit Kuiinshi. It was actually kind of funny seeing as people, him included told Kuiinshi he was always going to end up in hell. They didn't mean it literally, but the dark skinned male actually moved there. Something about Heaven being too chilly for his tastes. It was probably mainly due to the fact that sex was forbidden. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Starfire's large and round breasts pressed into his chests. ''Over thinking again.._.Naruto._..?'' The way she said his name was so damn seductive.

''Blackfire...is that you?'' He asked deciding that it was really her sister in disguise with a wig and contacts.  
''No I am not my sister though I can see how you could think that. Why don't you let me make you forget about her and everything else for that manner.'' Naruto's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. He grasped the walls as his legs suddenly felt weak.

There was a soft footfall from the darkness of the alleyway behind him.

She took those few steps that separated them, her hips swaying with every movement causing Naruto to watch. Her behind was like a juicy peach, he just wanted to nibble on it. She casually flicked some of her hair with her hand. She was like a sex kitten and it didn't help that Tamereneans were part feline either.

She once again pressed her body against his. ''Don't you want me?'' She asked with a pout.

Naruto thought he was going to cry. He wanted to so badly, but then their was the constant guilt. He didn't feel this way when he hooked up with Karen or Argent for that manner. Hell he would have probably hooked up with Donna if it wasn't for Diana's watchful gaze and protective nature.

''Yes...oh Kami yes I want you,'' He exclaimed breathlessly. The next thing he knew his pants and boxers were at his ankles. His manhood was already in her hand a she stroked it softly, causing it to rise to attention.

''Then Have me..take me,'' She whispered lustfully as she continued her sensuous ministrations to his organ.  
Naruto gripped her by the hips and spun around, pinning her against the wall. He kissed her passionately as his erection rubbed against her moist sex. His laid a trail of kisses along her jaw line as she moaned lustfully. His lips continued to trail alone the patches of her skin as her nipples began to harden. He placed one of his hands on her leg and slid up her skirt to feel she was wearing a thong. He groaned in anticipation as his erection continue to ground against her sex.

''My Grebnaks! They need attention.'' She panted out.

As Naruto massaged her right ass cheek he pushed up her top with his other hand. Sure enough she wasn't wearing a bra either. He started teasing her nipples with the rough texture of her tongue. He then mixed it up between licking and nipping at the flesh around her nipple causing her to squeal. Reveling in her pleased cries he slipped two of his fingers into her opening. She bucked against his fingers as he teased her clit. He teased the patch of flesh around it with soft clockwise motions. This was soon proving too much for Starfire.

''We'll have time for foreplay later...take me!'' She demanded as she floated up slightly and hooked her legs around Naruto's waist. She was disparate to relieve the burning sensation in her loins that cried for release.  
Not wanting to argue he pressed forward causing them both of them to moan in delight. Starfire arched her back and let out an audible screech at being fulfilled. Both of them felt adrenaline course through them at the possibility at being caught made the situation arousing. Naruto took a handle full of her rear with his right hand causing her to moan and arch her back as his other hand slipped into her top. He took a hold of her soft breast and kneaded it while he passionately kissed her. They both grunted and groaned as Naruto continued to stretch her in delicious ways.

The large piece of meet inside alien princess seemed cause her to loose all self control as her cries got louder and louder. The frenzy and sharp movements that were a product of the frenzied sex caused them skin to shiver. ''Harder! Fuck me harder!'' The auburn haired woman cried out wantonly. Nothing matter to her beyond achieving that sweet release. Naruto continued his firm grip to Starfire's round cheeks as her moist walls clutched onto him. Starfire captured Naruto's top lip with her own. Biting, superficially breaking the skin, tasting his crimson warm blood. The mixture of blood and pain caused Naruto to involuntarily loose his focus as he came into her with a torrent of several spurts.

Living up to his name as stamina god his erection was still hard as steel. Despite the slight discomfort Naruto kept on going strong as Starfire bucked against his thrusts to match Naruto's own and increase the pleasure threshold. Depending on the emotional temperament of the Tamarenean at the time they could only be satisfied by certain types of sex at certain times.

It wasn't like the preferred tastes of humans, but a necessary requirement because of how much emotions tied in to Tamarenean well being and ability to even use their abilities. As a result no amount of soft and passionate love making would quell the currently horny and lustful Starfire. ''Oh X'HAL!'' finally she reached her peak and arched her back. She came and lose momentarily control as she used some of her Tamarenean strengthen when clutching onto Naruto. After riding out her orgasm she apologized to the groaning Naruto and decided maybe a change of position that would damage him any further should be chosen.

Pulling Naruto into an intensive kiss her soft lip seemed to convey her desire. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slowly lift it up. Moving to the bottom shirt and slowly lift it up laying a soft on every ascended patch of Naruto's torso, finally settling on another heated kiss against his lips as his shirt was raised over his raised arm. Placing the shirt on the ground she got on her knees and took Naruto's erection into her mouth. Using her tongue she began coating the recovering erection with her saliva. She raised the erection slightly as she moved closer so she could bob up and down.

''Kori...fuck.'' He groaned lustfully as she continued her ministrations as a painfully slow pace. After teasing him enough she let the engorged organ slip out between her lips with a wet pop and turned around moving to all fours. Naruto knelt down sliding his his hands up her skirt and pulled down her already pushed aside thong.

Naruto was thankful the alien opted for such an erotic and animalistic position. Naruto dated a few girls who were often offended when ever he suggested or hinted at this position or something similar. Usually taking offense to have sex in a way where they weren't facing. Never giving the position a chance. For those who were animally inclined this positioned brought out their primal side. Not to mention the incredible feeling it brought when the girl who was perky or had a little extra down there brought an extra pleasurable feeling. That and guys who favored bottom heavy girls could see the bountiful treasure often hidden away by a pair of tight jeans or skirts, finally there was the fact that the new position gave a whole new angle of bliss that the lovers felt.

It was mind boggling sometimes on how such durable skin in battle could be as soft as silk. The smoothness of Starfire's ass as he plowed into her vagina was slightly firmed because of the rough and frantic fuck against the brick wall of the ally. Naruto continued working himself faster in and out of the auburn haired woman as his throbbing piece perfectly filled her. Naruto hands slid up her arm as he massaged her grebnaks.

Starfire rested her head on her arms as she laid forward and gave Naruto better access. She groaned and clutched every muscle in her body as a fast approaching orgasm threatened to overwhelm her body. Hard! Deep! Fast! Was the only way to describe the satisfying ministrations. Her hair which she spent all morning brushing was now a frenzied mess. Her face was flushed red and her body was covered in sweat. In the air the smell of sex seemed to heavily linger as with each wet squish some of her juices leek onto the ground.

It became too much as she let go and came with a gargled scream. Her body went rigid and her toes began to curl. Her juices provided even more lubrication as Naruto continued his frantic ministrations. She could only whimper as Naruto slamming his pelvis into her rear with the frantic fucking.

Taking the long auburn hair into one of his hands he pulled her head upwards as his thrusts became more erratic. Managing to push herself back onto all fours Starfire drove backwards , impaling herself on the throbbing meat as it pushed forward. Slowly recovering from the second orgasm. Naruto moved his hands to wrapping around her her waist as with several pumps he coated her with his seed. He continued humping against her until he finished pumping.

With a satisfied and thankful moan Starfire shifted forward as Naruto pulled out. Greedily she immediately latched onto the organ lapping up every bit of juice and seed from the coated organ. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Soon enough the two of them got dressed as they came off their high.

''Star that was simply amazing.'' Naruto finally said as they exited the ally.

''Indeed it was my little Gorftog. Any other fantasies you interested in trying?'' She gave him a knowing smile.

Naruto blushed heavily realizing she found his private journal. ''Those were private thoughts you know.''

''Indeed, though I had to find out some kind of way to get your attention. That and there was no other male I would want as your partner and as friend Raven said its best to be blunt with guys or they'll never get the hint.''

''Yep...sounds like Raven alright. Now if were doing fantasies let's head to the movie theater. There's something I always wanted to try with a bucket of popcorn.'' He said as the two dashed in the direction of the nearest theater.

000

Chapter End

000

So how did everyone like this revision of the chapter? A lot better then the original. Oh and Gorftog means boytoy in Tamarenean. I've remade the Bethrothed fixing some mistakes and deciding to leave it as a oneshot.


End file.
